joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghoul Face
Ghoul Face is a character appearing in Joe Winko's 2014 Sims 2 horror/slasher YouTube film, Slice & Stab, in which he was the main antagonist. His true identity is Ronald Hewitt, a middle-aged mental patient, described as a "homicidal schizophrenic", that had escaped from an asylum a few days prior to the events of the film, with the intention of stalking and murdering the main protagonist, Joe Winko, but in the process brutally butchering those who get in his way. While similar in appearance to Ghost Face from the Scream franchise, what makes him different is his eerie, green mask. His weapon of choice is a hunting knife. Slice & Stab The night of January 4th, 1998 starts pretty normally for Joe Winko, who was in the middle of editing his latest horror/slasher machinima for his W''atch It or Die'' blog and later having dinner with his adoptive family, the Crales, which consisted of his parents (James and Toria) and siblings (Stefan and Danielle). Meanwhile their neighbors, Agatha and Remington Lovelend were having a moment together until they heard their doorbell ringing. They Ignored it at first, but were irritated when they heard knocking on their door. They saw a tall hooded figure wearing a light green mask standing at the window of their room, who then said in an eerie voice "I'm looking for the boy." Remington told the stranger there's no boy in the house and threatened to call the police if he doesn't leave. The mysterious figure repeated his sentence again and Remington wasted no time, immediately calling the police. However, while he was in the middle of his call, the intruder had mysteriously vanished. Later that night at the Crales residence, while Stefan was sleeping, the figure crept into his room and begin stabbing him violently, while covering his mouth so that his screams could not be heard. Awakened by the disturbances, Joe went to check on Stefan. After calling his brother a few times and not getting any response, Joe was taken by surprise when the figure attacked him and knocked him unconscious. Joe came to the next morning at the sound of Stefan's alarm beeping. Irritated, Joe asked his brother to turn off the alarm, but when nothing happened, Joe walked to Stefan's room and discovered that not only was the room in a bloody mess, but Stefan was dead as well. Joe's frightened scream woke his entire family up. They all ran into the room, then panicked and wept helplessly at the sight of Stefan's bloodied corpse. The police were called in and the case was then classified as a murder. The family were taken into custody for interrogation, as part of the usual procedure. During his interrogation, Joe was question by two policemen, Vincent Elger and Wilson Crane, who started by asking Joe standard questions like if he recalled anything happen the night before, to which Joe said all that he remembered was hearing Stefan groaning in pain and seeing a hooded figure in a mask running towards him and then blacking out. They then asked Joe about his W''atch It or Die'' blog, leaving Joe confused. They then said that Joe most likely has the motive for the murder began forcing Joe to tell the truth. Joe maintained his innocence, but they said they've found evidences such as blood and a knife under his bed. After being informed that he might be charged as an adult and sent to an adult prison, even telling him the horrible things that might happen to him there, Joe eventually broke down and told them the "truth", saying the reason why he had killed Stefan was because he felt like he was a "threat to him" and that he's always "better than him at everything" and that he's getting all the attention. They then thanked him for telling the truth and promised they'll get him the help he needs. He was placed in a holding cell and was confronted by his adoptive parents. Angered by the "truth", they called Joe a psycho and a monster, and hoped that he'll burn in hell for what he did. Joe tried proving his innocence, but unfortunately, they didn't believe him and said they'll be moving away and want nothing to do with him anymore. A few days later, two DSI agents, Brad Garrison and Jessie McCarney were watching the tape recording of Joe's interrogation. Realizing that the policemen had lied about finding evidences of Stefan's murder in Joe's room and what they're doing was against all regulations, they decided to help clear Joe his name and released him from his holding cell, saying they had evidence to prove his innocence. Vincent told Joe that he's still a prime suspect and that if any evidence points towards him, he would be locked up again. Brad and Jessie assured Joe they were on his side and took him to the office to further discuss the case. It was revealed that the masked figure Joe encountered was a homicidal schizophrenic named Ronald Hewitt, known by his alias Ghoul Face, who had escaped from an insane asylum a few days prior and was considered to be armed and dangerous. Joe immediately recognized the mugshot that was shown to him and it was also revealed that Joe wasn't alone with his encounter with Ghoul Face, as there were many 911 calls that came in which reported sightings of a hooded man in green mask lurking the streets. Joe was sent to the Lovelend residence, who volunteered to take care of him and making sure to keep him in safe hands until the case is resolved. While he was at the Lovelend residence, Agatha and Remington felt sorry for Joe as not only did he lose his adoptive brother in a horrible way, but he lost the trust of his adoptive parents as well. Remington said it was the fault of the police, saying that they're always not doing the jobs properly even in cases which are serious. Later that night, Agatha invited Joe for dinner but just as they were about to eat, Joe spotted Ghoul Face at the window of the dinning room, which prompted Joe to scream in fear. As Agatha calmed Joe down, Remington went to lock all the doors. However, Ghoul Face was already inside the house and sliced Remington's throat and stabbed him in the gut, killing him. Agatha tried fending off the killer with a golf club, but he managed to knock the golf club off her hands then proceed to choke her while brutally stabbing her to death. Ghoul Face began chasing Joe around the house, until he jumped down from the 2nd floor window and right through a glass table at the patio. Despite being in pain from his wounds, Joe ran to the police station with Ghoul Face chasing him. As walked into the station, Joe discovered that Ghoul Face had single-handedly killed six policemen on duty. Joe went further into the building and eventually ran into Vincent and Wilson. Joe told the two remaining policemen that Ghoul Face is in the building and that he had killed everyone. Vincent went to investigate despite Joe's pleas that he'll get killed too. As Vincent was walking down the hallway, Ghoul Face sneak up behind him and swiftly stabbed him in the back. While Wilson and Joe were still in the room, the lights in the power was turned off, and the entire station was plunged into darkness. Ghoul Face then smashed through the window and began violently stabbing Wilson several times in the chest and finally his eye. Joe ran and hid in another room. Finding a cellphone, Joe called Brad's office for help. Brad told him that they'll be on their way and instructed Joe to find a safe place to hide in and make sure Ghoul Face doesn't find him. However, before he could do so, Joe was eventually found by Ghoul Face who then proceed to knock him unconscious with a swift Karate kick to the side of his head. When Joe regained consciousness, he found himself tied to a chair in the basement of the building. Ghoul Face unmasked himself, revealing himself to be a middle aged man who said "I've finally found you." Joe asked why he wanted to kill him and why did he murder Stefan. The man said he recognized them both from his dreams and that he saw their face every single night. He added that he felt like they were watching him and that they were after him, and finally said it left him with no choice but to protect himself and Joe had to die. Just as he raised his hunting knife to kill Joe, Brad and Jessie arrived just in time to shoot Ronald in the back, who screamed in agony before dying. Joe was finally rescued and had his name cleared from the heinous crime. Joe, despite being wounded physically and mentally from the nightmare he went through for the past few days, the terror was finally over for him. Trivia * Ghoul Face's appearance is clearly inspired by Ghost Face, as both wear the same black hooded robe but Ghoul Face has a totally different mask which is light green in color and slightly resembles the Vendetta mask. * His real name, Ronald Hewitt, is clearly inspired by Leatherface, who's real name is Thomas Brown Hewitt. Also, Ronald may or may not have been derived from Ronald DeFeo, Jr., the man behind the Amityville massacre. Category:People/Characters Category:Deceased People/Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Deceased Fictional Characters Category:Dead